


Forged by Smoke

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Mild Drug Usage, Rating May Change, lots of other things i cant think of, pierced!sam, stoner!Cas, stoner!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Cas and Dean are seniors at the same college where Sam is a sophomore. Dean and Cas are stoners and well, Cas has a thing for Dean's baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward First Meetings

Cas can’t tell left from right or up from down as he stumbles out of the hazy room. Smoke surrounds him as he wobbles through the halls, after effects of the weed pumping through his system. He misses a step somewhere and trips right over his own feet, effectively hitting a wall of hard flesh. Arms catch around his waist, holding him up, and he giggles.

"Whoa there, kiddo. Y’okay?"

He looks up and finds Sam Winchester, brother to the infamous Dean Winchester, whom Cas literally just spent the last fifteen minutes blowing smoke with. He’s cute, Cas thinks, blue eyes roaming over an elegant face and catching on the ring of silver that graces Sam’s bottom lip. He’s never met Sam formally, never seen him around much either. Cas comes over almost everyday to share a joint with Dean, party or not, and not once has he ran into the younger Winchester.

"Seriously, kid, you’re creepin’ me out. You okay?" Sam tries again, pink lips turning down into a frown.

"Pretty," is all Cas can giggle out, touching Sam’s face with his fingers. "So much prettier than Dean."

And Cas really does think Sam’s cuter, with the longer hair and that fucking ring in his lip. Dean’s cute, pretty even, knows how to kiss like no other, but Sam is flawless. Looking like temptation of the sweetest kind and Cas so wants a taste and he’s not even sure it’s the weed talking. Hazel eyes search over his face warily, looking at Cas like he’s a drunk idiot. Sam doesn’t get compliments like that very often, much less from high-as-a-kite freshmen.

"Not a freshman," Cas giggles, getting close up to Sam’s face. "Senior. Like Dean."

Sam stares dumbfounded, tongue swiping over his piercing nervously. “You must be Cas?” Sam asks, setting the apparently older man right on his feet. Cas still wobbles, staring at Sam with a predatory gaze.

"The one and only, baby," Cas purrs, watching pink dance over high cheek bones and he likes it. He likes the way Dean’s brother flushes so prettily. "You smoke, Sam?"

"Nah," Sam says. He doesn’t, not anymore. Dean’s enough of a pothead for them both and they can’t afford the budget of two potheads anymore.

"Shame," Cas tsks, starting to walk passed Sam. "Would love to see those pretty lips wrapped around my joint."

Sam frowns again, ears turning red as he watches the senior trudge into the kitchen, obviously looking for something to satisfy his post-smoke munchies. Cas is weird as shit, Sam thinks. His brother picks the most outrageous people to be friends with.


	2. First Kiss

A week later finds Cas in his normal place, alongside Dean in Dean’s room playing a useless video game, identical blunts wasting away in the ashtray between them. For two seniors in college, you’d think the the whole hype over weed would be over and down for them, but no. Cas likes the way it relaxes him and Dean? Well, Dean’s just got an addiction.

The bedroom door opens but neither man turns, causing Sam to huff. “Cas, you staying for dinner?”

A lazy smirk makes it’s way across Cas’ lips and he turns, letting his gaze trail over Sam’s figure before meeting his eyes. “You cookin’ just for me, baby? Ain’t you just the sweetest?”

Sam’s face is priceless. “W-what?! No, I just thought it’d be rude not to-,” and he’s cut off by both Dean and Cas’ laughter. “You know what? Fuck both of you.”

"S’okay, Sammy. I’m single."

Sam groans and turns on his heel, not even bothering to entertain Cas. Sam does not want to date him. Sam does not care if he’s single. Sam is not cooking dinner for just Cas. Sam isn’t interested in that awkward, too blunt, no regard for personal space, short, yet undeniably attractive, little shit that his brother calls a best friend. Plus, if Sam didn’t cook, he’s pretty sure Dean would starve to death.

Back in the room, Dean and Cas are still laughing, game abandoned in favor of a smoke break. “Hey, Dean?”

"Yeah?"

"Your brother’s hot," Cas states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And really, he thinks it should be. Sam is all height and muscles and pretty features.

Dean chokes on a laugh, blowing smoke through the ‘o’ he’s formed with his lips. “‘Course he is, Cas. Winchester genes, man. Top of the scale DNA.”

Cas shakes his head, smiling at his friend. “C’mon, dude. Put the weed down and let me kick your ass at Mortal Kombat again.”

"You wish, angel face!"

~

Two days later Dean and Cas are sprawled over the living room with text books everywhere. They’re studying for a math test and they’re just about fed up with calculations and wrong answers. Math is one of the classes they share, along with Literature, because even though Dean is studying to be an engineer and Cas is pre-med, Dean is a fucking nerd and takes classes with Cas just for fun.

The place reeks of lost brain cells and marijuana and Sam tries so desperately to stomp past them without being noticed. But he never could get passed Dean, so he really should have seen the questions coming. His body language gives away everything anyway.

"Y’alright, Sammy?" Dean asks.

Sam doesn’t have to answer, just turns and Dean can see it on his face. He’s stressed out and overwhelmed. Fucking teachers and their stupid theories. If he’d known that law was going to be this difficult, he’d probably would have gone with something a little less nerve wracking.

"Come smoke," Dean offers, joint held out. "Just a few hits and relax. Shit day, yeah?"

"Yeah," is all Sam says in response, and normally he’d turn Dean down but he needs this right now.

Cas is more than amused with the interaction, eyes not leaving Sam as the taller male takes a seat. He even watches as Sam takes his first hit, bubblegum lips driving Cas’ hormones up the wall. Sam doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he’s good at not paying attention to the blatant hungry stare Cas is giving him.

"Fuck this day, man," Sam says on an exhale, before stealing another go. "Fuck it all."

~

The joint isn’t even completely finished before Dean’s passed out on a text book, leaving Sam and Cas to their own devices. Sam’s dumb high by now, laughing at all of Cas’ dumb jokes and holy hell, that mouth is tempting. Cas could watch Sam’s lips all day, but why watch when he could be trying to steal a taste?

"You’re funny," Sam says, pupils blown wide. "I like that."

Cas perks up at that, pink lips forming a smirk. “You do, yeah?”

"Yeah."

"What else ya like, Sammy?" Cas is giggling now, pressing up tight next to Sam.

"Your face," Sam blurts, looking at Cas seriously.

Cas knows from that alone that he’s not in the wrong here. So that fact that he’s swinging a leg over Sam’s lap and perching himself there is totally justified. And by the look on the bigger man’s face, it’s not totally unwelcome either. Sam’s looking at Cas likes he’s torn between pushing him off and pulling him in for a kiss. Cas really hopes its the second option.

"Cas," Sam tries, pushing at the older man’s hips. "C’mon, you’re my brother’s friend."

"So? I think you’re hot, you apparently like my face. What’s wrong with a little getting close?"

"Maybe the fact that he’s right there?"

Cas smirks, leaning in towards Sam’s face. “Oh, Sammy. I’ve been caught in worse positions.”

Sam’s face blooms red at that and he tries desperately not to think of what Cas could practically mean. Thinking of attractive boys in compromising positions is never a good way to try and avoid a boner. But Sam doesn’t really have too much time to think about anything because Cas is swooping down to connect their lips.

Sam forgets why he was avoiding Cas in the first place, choosing to deepen the kiss instead. And dear Lord, Cas is a great kisser. With lips just on the right sides of plump and rough, perfect reciprocal to Sam’s, which are soft due to his love of Chapstick. Sam lets Cas explore his mouth for what feels like hours, strong hands wrapping around thin hips like a vice. It’s only when Cas lets out a tiny whimper that Sam pulls away, wild look on his face.

"Fuck," the hazel-eyed boy breathes, trying to calm his ragged breath.

Cas is all pink cheeks and lopsided smirks though. “Eventually, Sammy.”

They’re kind of interrupted by a cough, only glancing to find an amused looking Dean. Dean’s half asleep, half awake, smiling lazily at his friend and brother. “Well, I should have seen that coming, huh?”

Sam groans and Cas waves, murmuring something about keeping it in the family. Inside his head, Sam asks himself what the hell he just signed up for.


	3. I Don't Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam doesn't want to share Cas and Dean tells him he doesn't have to. And more sastiel moments ensue.

Sam doesn't let it be known that the little, "keeping it in the family," comment bothers him. At least not at first. After all, he and Cas aren't an item or anything, just kind of two young adults who like making out on the sofa. But it does bother him and one day he works up the courage to ask Dean what that meant.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Whazzat, Sammy?" Dean asks, mouth full of burger.

Sam barely holds back a grimace. "You and Cas... Are you guys, like, a thing?"

Dean nearly chokes on his burger, unable to contain the laugh that's trying to fight its way out of his throat. "Me and Cas? No fucking way."

"But he said.."

"I know what he said. And sure, maybe we've made out a few times when we're stoned. And I think he gave me a hand job once for a bet, but no. Short stack's all yours, kiddo."

Sam glares at his brother. The little speech was probably meant to be reassuring, but Sam's not so sure what he's meant to find comforting in Dean's admission. Not that he's being possessive over Cas, because he isn't, but Sam's not one to share; he doesn't want to share.

"Look, man. Cas is cool. But not really what I'm going for. Besides, there's kind of someone I'm seeing now."

Sam's both relieved and surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, dipshit."

And just like that, the conversation is over.

~ 

Sam can't think straight, not with Cas on him, long legs straddling Sam's narrow hips like he was a horse to be ridden. He's sure the way Cas kisses is gonna kill him, tongue dancing around Sam's mouth like they're trying to fuse together. Sam's got one hand up the back of Cas' shirt, scratching across a lean back. The break for air is no fair game, with Cas' teeth pulling at Sam's bottom lip, tongue teasing at the black ring in mouth. When they can finally breathe, Sam can't take his eyes off the older man.

"Jesus, Cas," Sam groans, hands rucking up Cas' shirt. It isn't until it's right under his chest that Sam eyes widen, zeroing in on a tattoo on Cas' left rib cage. "Fuck, you're tatted, man?"

Cas winks, doing the honors of taking his shirt off completely. "That's not all," he offers subtly, waiting for Sam to catch on. 

Sam's appreciation of Cas' torso is slow. There aren't any abs present, per se, but Cas is lean and thin, hip bones jutting out from the bottom of a flat tummy. It takes a moment and he sees it, or them, more like. Two little silver bars adorning dusky pink nipples and Sam can feel his own mouth water. Cas is biting his lip, staring down at Sam with a mischievous look and Sam doesn't even need to ask his next question, but he wants to hear the answer anyway.

"There's more, huh?"

Cas nods, almost blushing under the heat of Sam's gaze. "Yeah." 

He shifts around in Sam's lap, straddling him backwards and Sam's in awe. There's a pair of black angel wings tattooed over the older man's pale skin, along with a small cross that lies between them. Sam thinks it suits Cas, looks like they belong there and before he can think twice, he's leaning forward, placing kisses on Cas' skin. The blue-eyed male is leaning into him, practically melting when Sam's arms are wrapping around him and purring when those kisses are being trailed up and along his shoulders, ending with Sam's lips pressed behind his ear. 

"You like them?" Cas whispers.

"Love them," Sam says, nipping at the other man's earlobe. "Perfect, Cas. Fuckin' perfect."

Cas is giddy with laughter and he blushes with the thought of being perfect to Sam. And okay, maybe that sounds far more appealing than it should. He's thinking of initiating another make out session when Sam's bedroom door opens and there's Dean with his impeccable timing.

"Whoa-ho, am I interrupting?" He teases, referring to Sam and Cas' position.

"Nah, you're welcome to watch," Cas retorts, laughing with Dean when Sam groans loudly, plopping back down on the bed. 

"Oh, quitcha whinin', Sasquatch."

Sam just shakes his head and throws an arm over his face in a pout. Tell him again why his new interest just happens to be his brother's best friend?


End file.
